Irregular (Hetalia) Reader-Inserts
by Canadia0
Summary: Descriptions on the inside because FF only gives 384-ish characters for Summary. R
1. Description

**Hallo! Thanks for clicking on my story! :D**

**Okay, I'm actually starting to get tired of those freaking reader-inserts always being the same old thing! **

**That being, Reader-chan/kun ALWAYS ends up dating someone at the minimum. **

**So, I've decided to make a collection of irregular (Hetalia) reader-inserts!**

**Most will be written by me, but if I can find one I think would fit in the category's of this book, and I get permission from the author, then I'll put it in here! If not I'll pick some random chapter to link it at, saying that this story fits in the general genres!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**


	2. First Story (Drabble)

**First story for my 'irregular reader-inserts' series all together! Sweet! Now, I forgot to mention, if someone requests a book/show/anime/Manga/ect for me to make a series of this for, I'll really try! Anyways, enjoy!**

"Dude..." You stared down at your brother's math homework.

"ALFRED, HOW THE HELL IS THE ANSWER TO THIS 'PINEAPPLE'?!" You spazzed at him.

Alfred came back into the room from the kitchen, arms loaded with hamburgers.

"What do you know about math?" He asked after he set his precious load of burgers down.

You face palmed at his question.

"Enough to be in a higher grade then you."

True you were his 'younger' sister/brother, but Alfred had somehow flunked the same grade twice, allowing you to be a grade ahead of him.

You were also a tad more mature.

But you were still short. Really short.

"Don't rub it in..." Alfred pouted.

You rolled your eyes at his pouting.

"Just do your math HomeWork or else I'll get mom to take away all your burgers!"

Oh, and how you would do it.

Alfred knew you were serious, so he got back on his math.

Apparently the answer to question two is 'strawberry pie'...

Well, at least he was trying, right?

Sighing at his stupidity, you decided to go help your little sister with her math.

Or whatever HomeWork she had.

"Maddie?" You whispered as you opened your 8-years-old sisters door a crack.

She turned a bit from her desk to look at who was at her door.

"Oh. [Name]. Big sister/brother, can you please help me with this?" She asked quietly.

You nodded and stepped into her room, closing the door quietly.

"Which question do you need help with?" You asked.

"This one." She pointed to _ - _. (You choose the subtraction question, difficulty differs for certain kids.)

Nodding, you decided to use candy to help her.

Did I forget to mention you were good with kids?

"Okay, if we had _ candy's, and we ate _ of them," You split the candy equally between you two. "How many would we have?"

Madison quickly counted the candy and wrote the answer on the paper.

She then looked at you to see if this was right.

When you nodded, she smiled and continued on with her math.

You then left her room and went to see if Alfy had answered any question with something other then a food.

He had. Question five was 'lamp'.

How... You know what, never mind. I mean, this is ALFRED We're talking about here. Just.. Don't question his math skills...

What's his IQ anyways? Negative 42?

You wandered the house until you saw your mom, Alice.

She was working on the budget, and from what you could see, she was doing it all wrong.

"Mum, if you do it like this," You stole her calculator, pen, and paper, then did some number stuff. "We'd save 18 dollars a month."

Another thing I forgot to mention, you where the math-wiz of your family.

Your mom stared at you before looking at the paper.

"I knew that..."

And I'm sure if you looked you'd find your dad, Francis, doing math stuff, but he was currently at a meeting.

You walked into your room and made sure your math work was in your bag for tomorrow.

"Yep~" You smiled and then checked on Alfy once more.

"'GARBAGE CAN'?!"

So anyways, this is how math work is done in the [Last Name] household!

**LOL, epic fail am I right? XD I suck at this. Any volunteers to be my editor? I really need one for, like, punctuation and all that jazz.**

**Oh yeah, and is there any requests for Irregular Reader-Inserts? Like, 'One were the reader gets stuck in an elevator!' Or something?**

**Pfft, these aren't even that irregular, just not mushy, gack! If reader inserts start getting any fluffier I'll choke while reading them!**

**Anyways, hope you liked, reviews would be appreciated, because they keep me writing! Also, if you read this entire A/N, then put 'MoO' somewhere in your review so I can congratulate you! XD**


	3. Second Story (Drabble)

**68 views and three reviews? Thanks! By the way, I ALWAYS Reply to reviews, but it's ALWAYS In PM! :3**

**Anyways, thank you to luvabelgit234 for both favoriting and following this! :D**

**Also, thank you to YourAverageStalker and EmeraldHeart12 for following! I love you guys!**

**By the way, I'll try my hardest to update this story, like, DAILY!**

**R&R, hope you enjoy!**

You stared intensely at the cupcake that was on the kitchen table.

"The cupcake is mine, Gilbert." You growled at your friend who was on the other side of the table.

"As if, [Name]! This cupcake belongs to the awesome me!"

If you trusted Gilbert enough you would take your eyes off of the cupcake momentarily to glare at him.

"In your dreams!" You spat.

You and your best guy-friend, Gilbert, where currently circling the table in his apartments kitchen, in a contest for the last cupcake in his house.

"It's _my _house so it's _my _cupcake [Nick-Name That You Hate]~"

"Don't call me that you Dumkopf! You know I hate that nick-name!" You hissed.

"Yea yea." He waved his hand dismissively.

Your hand slowly began slithering towards the cupcake.

This cupcake had yet to be eaten by you.

It was a [Favorite Cupcake], your fahking favorite, and you WOULD Have it.

Noticing your hand, Gil snatched the sugary snack.

"Hey!" You protested.

He just smirked and ran out of his kitchen, with you close behind.

"Hand over the cupcake, and no one gets hurt." You bribed, snatching Gilbird from mid-air.

Shaking his head, your albino friend began to slowly peel the wrapper off.

Giving up on threats, you decided your next tactic would be head-on offense.

"GIVE ME THE CUPCAAAKE!" You yelled while running straight at the Prussian.

"Never!" He side-stepped your charge, causing you to crash into the wall.

You took a step back and rubbed your head. "Owww..."

You then turned around... just in time to see Gil taking a bight out of the cupcake.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" You cried dramatically as you fell onto your knees.

"Why Mr. Cupcake...? Why?"

Gilbert laughed as you went all dramatic over the cupcake.

_What the neighbors were doing the whole time._

"Mommy, [Name] is here and Gilbert is on his last cupcake!" The little boy alerted his mother.

She smiled at her son. "Good job [Insert Name Of Character Of Choice]."

She then yelled into the back of the house; "HONEY! The 'Cupcake Wars' are about to start!"

Her husband then came out and sat down beside his wife and son on the couch, and gave them ear plugs.

After a few minutes they heard A "Give me-" But nothing after that as they stuck the ear plugs in.

The loud 'BANG!' of you hitting the wall, sounded only like a muffled 'bam.' to them.

After a while they sent their son out to see if You had left yet.

When he came back with a nod, they took the ear plugs out and gave him some candy for a job well done.

_Unfortunately for the new guy on the other side Gil's apartment..._

"GIVE ME THE CUPCAAAKE!"

"never!"

'BAM!'

_He had to listen to the WHOLE THING._

'knock knock knock'

The new guy opened his door to see his kid neighbor from two doors down.

"Here!" He held out a bag with brand new earplugs in it.

"You'll need these every time [Name] comes around, and Gilberts on his last cupcake!"

_Yes, this happened so often that most neighbors were so used to it, some didn't even need earplugs anymore!_

**Trololololololololololo! **

**Thank you to EmeraldHeart12 for volunteering to be my editor!**

**Thanks for the reviews on the first story (second Chapter): EmeraldHeart12, YourAverageStalker, and DeviousDragons! You guys rock!**


End file.
